


A Method to the Madness

by ChaseFan217



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Slash, M/M, Romance (a little bit), Team Bonding, Transformers as Humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseFan217/pseuds/ChaseFan217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was your average day in Griffon Rock. Sun shining, birds singing and clear blue skies. It was the perfect kind of weather for Doc Greene to test his new experiment: The Matter Re-arranger! But of course your average day of Griffon Rock also consisted of dangerous experiments going array. So what happens when Doc's new contraption goes and ends up turning the Rescue bots into...HUMANS?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever! :3 I'm so excited. I love being critiqued, but don't down right hate. I've tried to keep this as PG or PG-13 as possible just because I'm new to the whole writing of an OTP or fanfic in general. That being said, the more positive comments, kudos, feedback etc. the more it motivates me to do better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc has a new invention that's he's testing.

A Method to the Madness

 

It was a bright and sunny day in Griffon Rock. Perfect weather for Doc Greene to test his latest invention: The Matter Re-arranger!

“Okay Doc,” Chief Charlie Burns started warily, “What exactly does this,” he gestured to the mechanical laser, “Matter re-arranger do?”

“Well if the name is anything to go by,” Graham piped up from his position beside his father, the chief, “My guess is that it must re-arrange matter particles on a sub-atomic level t-to create something else with a similar structure.”

Kade, his older brother, crossed his arms over his chest, “Yeah, uh, very observant there genius. OW!”

Dani, their little sister, elbowed Kade in the ribs causing him to grab them and wheeze through the sudden flare of sharp pain. When he recovered, he straightened and glared at her. She glared right back and crossed her arms over her chest. She pursed her lips in irritation at their sometimes jerky brother.

She turned to her other brother and smiled nodding her head in encouragement, “Go on Graham. You were saying?”

Cody watched the exchange between his older siblings along with their father, Chief Burns. He then turned to Frankie when his brother, Graham, went into a long-winded and complex explanation. 

“So what does it do basically?” Cody asked her in puzzlement.

Frankie quirked a smile while watching her dad, Doc Greene, putting the finishing tune-up on the machine. 

Then she turned to Cody, “Basically it can turn anything into almost anything else that has a similar structure. Like quartz into diamond, or metal into gold!”

“Precisely my little pupae!” The Doc exclaimed while getting up from his position on the floor and dusting himself off.

“Okay.” Chief Burns looked around at the lab, “So where did you get this contraption from Doc? Or was it one of your ideas?”

Doc Greene beamed, “Yes and no. I made it based off a failed energy converter design.”

The Chief grimaced, “Uh-huh, and where did you get this failed design?”

Doc Greene’s smile faltered a little, “From the BLF section.”

Everyone in the Burns’ family groaned in unison. Frankie gave her father her father a smile and a thumbs-up. Doc Greene blushed a little before continuing in his explanation.

“I know this will work,” Doc Greene insisted, “I’ve already tested it on fruits. Why, it can even turn an apple into an orange! Heh, now no one can say the two can’t be compared.”

The Chief grabbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, “Doc did you forget the things in the BLF section are best left forgotten a reason for a reason?”

“No,” The Doc pointed his finger in at the machine, “The reason things are stored there is so future scientists can come along and improve them.”

Chief Burns shook his head, “Okay, so you’ve already tested it on small things and it’s turned fine so far. Then why are we here?”

Doc Greene smiled and walked to a huge sheet covering something that had everyone curious since the moment they arrived, “You’re here,” he began pulling the sheet off the mysterious object, “so I can test it on something larger. Much large.”

The Burns family looked up at the giant pyramid of empty water gallon containers, then at each other quizzically, then at the good doctor.  


Meanwhile, the bots were waiting around outside the huge warehouse/science building in their respective vehicle modes.

Heatwave grumbled in irritation, “What’s taking so long?”

Blades asked hesitantly, “Do you think something went wrong with the experiment?”

“Not likely Blades,” Boulder commented, “They haven’t called us in, so things must be fine.”

“Or not, “Chase responded, “Perhaps something has gone terribly wrong and they simply haven’t been able to contact us.”

“Chase!” Boulder exclaimed in disbelief, “I highly doubt that’s it. We haven’t heard anything bad so far.”

“I am simply making a logical conclusion based on static probability.”

“Alright that’s it,” Heatwave growled while transforming, “I’m going in!”

Blades and Boulder transformed in unison, “Us too,” Blades exclaimed, “Who knows what’s going on in there!”  


“So, you’re going to turn all this plastic into recycled benches for the island?” Cody asked for conformation.

“Exactly,” Frankie confirmed.

“Noble! So it really can work wonders,” Cody beamed, “That’s amazing Doc!”

“Now to start her up,” Doc Greene announced to the entire group.

Doc Greene picked up a hand-held controller for the laser and punched one of the many buttons. The laser whirred to life. He pressed a series of buttons causing the device to shift to the pyramid of plastic gallons.

“You might want to stand back,” he cautioned to the family of rescuers and took a few steps back himself.

As Heatwave was nearing the gigantic (by human standards) storage door, he heard a strange noise. He paused and leaned in cautiously pressing his audial against the door. He heard shouting and a strange noise. He leaned back and scowled at the door, “That doesn't sound good.”

Chase transformed, “Then we should proceed with caution. Perhaps something bad really has, or is in the process of happening.”

Blades cringed behind Boulder while Heatwave looked at Chase and nodded in agreement. The bots cautiously approached Heatwave and the door. When they were close enough, they leaned in themselves and listened.

“Definitely voices,” Boulder confirmed in a calm baritone, “Sounds like they’re about something.”

“About what though?” Heatwave wondered aloud.

“Who cares? They’re shouting! Something must be wrong,” Blades answered.

Heatwave growled, “Alright we’re going in! Boulder, knock it down!”

Boulder nodded and backed away from the door getting enough space between it and him in order to build up momentum. When he deemed the distance sufficient, he transformed into his vehicle mode and started to speed at the door as fast as he could.at the door.

“THAT THING IS REALLY LOUD!” Kade exclaimed while covering his ears.

“WHAT?” Dani asked. Her ears covered too just like everyone else.

“I SAID, THAT THING IS REALLY LOUD!!!” Kade shouted again.

“I’M SORRY WHAT?” Dani queried again.

“I SAID,” Kade began.

“NEVER MIND, I CAN’T HEAR YOU OVER HOW LOUD THAT THING IS!” Dani cut him off while smiling mischievously.

Graham grinned at the display. The thing was loud but not that loud. Dani just did that to mess with their big brother. And apparently, Kade had just caught on because now he was grinding his teeth and glaring daggers at her. Graham snickered to himself, then looked at their dad. He frowned. Their dad looked really uneasy, which was to be expected being head of island security and all but this time…This time, their dad looked even unhappier about the situation at hand. He was all tense and it put Graham on edge as well. Dani and Kade noticed too, and for the moment their fight was forgotten.

Cody was holding his ears and practically bouncing beside Frankie with excitement. She rolled her eyes playfully at her friends’ antics. Honestly, you’d think he never seen something like this before. She quirked a smile in thought. It still amazed her that something like this could impress the boy with giant robot alien friends.

Chief Burns was frowning at the scene before him. He looked at Doc Greene, who gave him a thumbs up, the back at the contraption. This was not a good idea. Re-arranging matter? The thought alone was dangerous. The name sounded dangerous. But Doc had, at least for the moment, accomplished it. He shook his head; this was not going to end well.

Just as the empty containers were beginning to shift in shape, a loud clang came from the direction of the door followed by a bang! A hole was busted through huge warehouse door and the rescue bots came filing in. Boulder lead the group followed by Heatwave and Chase with Blades heading up the rear. Boulder saw the strange shifting mass and transformed back into root mode trying to slow down. He skidded to a stop but Heatwave and the others ended up knocking into him. Oh no; everyone thought in unison. The bots had ended up tumbling into line of fire between the laser and its target. Just as the beam made contact with them, a bright light erupted and blinded everyone. Neither, the Burns or the Greene family could see anything…But they could hear the pained cries from their extraterrestrial comrades. The doctor turned himself away from the light and felt for the big red button on the remote. He found it! and pressed it. It wasn't working!

“DOC,” Chief Burns exclaimed, while turning towards said person, “SHUT THAT THING OFF NOW!”

“I CAN’T,” the Doc shouted while pushing the button repeatedly, “IT’S NOT RESPONDING! SOMETHING’S WRONG WITH THE FAIL-SAFE BUTTON!!!”  
______________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will become of the Rescue Bots after they get caught up in Doc Greenes' laser?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter two for you guys. I did some research on the politically correct term of whether you call some one black or African American so as not to offend anyone, and I'm sorry if I did. And know that when I say Indian, I mean South Asian Indian as opposed to Native American (which is the politically correct term for the original inhabitants of the Americas). Then why are they called "Indians"? Christopher Columbus thought he'd sailed to India when he first came here (America) so he started calling the natives "Indians". Real sharp guy that Christopher. -_-

“ALRIGHT, THAT’S IT!” Kade shouted while at the running at the mechanical laser, “I’M MAKIN’ MY OWN FAIL-SAFE! DANI, GRAHAM! HELP ME BRAK THIS THING!”

Dain and Graham shielded their eyes as best they could in order to follow their big brothers’ lead. They stumbled and focused on the focused on the shadowy figure of Kade. All the while, Doc was running back with theirs dad to Cody and Frankie.

“Come on kids,” the Chief announced, “Let’s get to some cover.” The Doc and Chief herded the children towards Frankie’s special, secret entrance, “Get them out of here,” Chief Burns told the doctor, “Make sure they don’t see anything.” The Doc shook his head in agreement and urged the children on ahead.

“Dad?” Cody asked twisting around to see his father heading back to the chaos, “DAD?!”

“He’ll be fine Cody,” Doc soothed, “He has been at this for a long time. Now come on, your father will have my head if I don’t get you out of here.”

Kade squinted in the blinding light at the thing in front of him. He looked around it, “Think Kade! Think, think, think, think, think.” Then he remembered: Doc had been under it earlier doing some tune ups. That’s it! Under it! “Graham! Get under this thing and start pullin’ wires!”

Graham did what his big brother told him to do and slide under it feet first just like how a baseball player would while sliding into home plate. He looked around under the mechanical menace for something to pull out that would shut it down.

“What’s taking so long?” Kade hollered, “Pull something out already!”

“Do something! Pull anything!” Dani cried fearfully. She couldn’t stop thinking about her poor partner Blades. He got scared so easily, she could only imagine the kind of fear and pain he must be enduring now.

 

The bots were writhing and groaning in absolute agony. Trying to put the kind pain they were experiencing into words would be futile. Heatwave could swear to Primus, that his spark was about to give out. Everything was hurting beyond comprehension. Why wouldn’t it end? Blades thought. Was Boulder still alive? Were ANY of them still alive?! Boulder wanted to scream, oh yeah…he already was. Everyone....Blades, Graham. What was going to happen to them? All coherent thought went out the figurative window for Chase a long time ago. At least judging from how bad the pain he was in, he was assuming it was a long time. The only thing he had in mind was if his bond-mate, if Heatwave, was alright. But even that question was overshadowed by the never ending pain.

 

Fear. Shear unbridled, un-adulterated fear. That’s what Kade was feeling right at this moment. He was so utterly helpless. What could he do to help his partner? What was taking Graham so long to stop this thing? “GRAHAM, DO SOMETHING NOW OR THEY’LL DIE IF YOU DON’T!”

Graham was looking desperately for the right components to remove without causing too much damage or be too hard to replace. He shook his head in agitation. Forget this, he thought and started yanking whatever he could reach out. Sorry Doc, he vaguely thought and kept tearing out random handfuls of things.

The machine started to spark and sputter thanks to Grahams’ efforts. Thank goodness, the Chief thought while witnessing the heroic display of his children. It’ll all be over soon…But were the bots okay? He thought while running to his children and the now deactivating machine. The light from the laser was starting to dim now and the Chief was able to make the shapes of his children out more clearly. He could see colors other than white now. He wonder if his children could see the bots.

Dani and Kade looked in the direction their partners were in. Finally the laser died down enough to only a slight glow around their partners. Dani gasped at what she saw and Kade openly gaped. Graham crawled out from under the machine and faced his siblings. He refused to look for fear of what he might see. 

Finally curiosity got the better of him, “How bad is it?” He could only imagine the mangled and twisted metal pile his siblings were seeing. He didn’t what to see the one big conglomerate of twisted metal, wires and gnarled limbs that used to be their partners and friends.

Danis’ gasp turned into a sneer of disgust, “Is it that bad?” Graham squawked, then Kade turned him around, “Einstein’s mustache…”

“Bro,” Kade interrupted his brothers’ train of thought, “Is that even possible?” Kades’ voice cracked in astonishment. 

None of them could tear their eyes away from the horrible (?) scene before them. Their father came up from behind them and puzzled at them all, “Kids, what’s going on? What is it?”

They all jumped slightly and turned around to their dad, “Umm,” Graham stuttered, “I’m…I’m not sure exactly…”

He cocked an eyebrow at his children and was going to ask for an explanation when a slow, low groan drew his attention instead. He walked past his children and inhaled sharply at what he saw, “Is that..? Are they-?”

“Yeah. Yeah I think they are,” Graham confirmed.

There on the floor before them, lay four very handsome, very naked bodies. Chief Burns blushed, “Dani, don’t---Quit looking!”

Dani frowned and crossed her arms, “I live in a house full of boys, dad, I think I know what to expect from a naked male body. Jeez...”

The Chief blushed even harder, “Kade, Graham!”

“On it!” They both announced in unison. Kade covered his little sisters’ eyes and Graham started running down one of the aisles to looking for anything to cover rescue bo-err, uh, humans. To cover the humans with.

Dani huffed, “Kade, if you’d let me go, I can help Graham look for some blankets or something.”

Kade hesitated then looked at his father for approval. Getting it, he reluctantly uncovered her eyes and let her go to help. She glanced over at the groaning bodies on the floor, only to have her view blocked by Kade.

She scowled at him, “Fine! I’m going.”

“Doc should be upstairs in his house. Go find him and tell him what’s happened. Ask him for some blankets or clothes while you’re at it,” Chief Burns ordered.  
Kade relaxed minutely when his baby sister walked off to fulfil her orders. He turned back around and approached his teammate and friends with his dad. Four bodies: two Caucasian, one of apparent African American descent and one of…Kade puzzled, Indian maybe? The two Caucasians had short black hair and the Indian had a shaved Mohawk that looked blond. The black guy had a shaved head and looked enough like Doc to be his son or something. The Indian exclaimed in an all too Blades like voice while practically jumping to his feet, “Finally! I thought that’d never end! Hey, why are the Chief and Kade so tall? Oh no! We’ve shrunk again! And why am I so cold?!”

“Blades would you stop screaming? You’re gonna make my audials fall off.” One of the Caucasians that sounded suspiciously like Heatwave sighed, “And why is everything so blurry?”

“Heatwave?” Kade squeaked with an absolutely comical expression on his face.

Heatwave sat up slowly, and looked at the blur of yellow he assumed was Kade, “Yeah Kade, what is it? Why is everything so blurry?!”

“Blurry?” Boulder (?) asked while sitting up and reaching for Blades, “Nothing is blurry Heatwave.” He hugged Blades up in his arms and looked around, “However, we do appear to be…human.” 

Blades whimpered into Boulders neck, “Naked humans at that. This is soo embarrassing!”

The other Caucasian, whom Kade was assuming was Chase, sat up all of a sudden without even opening his eyes. He took a few shaky while opening his eyes then announced, “Public nudity is against the law in Griffon Rock and apparently frowned upon in most other places on Earth.”

The Chief chuckled while shaking his head and Kade sighed, “I guess that means everyone is okay then.”

Heatwave squinted to his left at Chase and was immediately wrapped up in a hug from his bond-mate, “I thought we would become one with the All Spark for sure,” Chase whispered in Heatwaves’ ear.

Heatwave sighed and hugged his bond-mate back, “That’s my Chase, always assuming the worst. Can you see okay?”

Chase chuckled then pulled back, “Of course, I can see just fi- By the All Spark we really are human!”

Heatwave rubbed his eyes with heel of his hands, “Then why is everything so blurry to me?”

“Heatwave,” Kade began, "Didn't you hear Boulder and Chase? You’re human!”

“I heard’em,” Heatwave grumbled, But that still doesn't explain why everything is so blurry to me.”

“Actually Heatwave,” Boulder started, “I think it does.”

Heatwave scowled in the general direction of Boulders’ voice, “Oh yeah, how?”

“Well, Graham told me that when he was younger he had a hard time seeing things as well until he got glasses,” Boulder explained.

“Yeah so?” Heatwave questioned getting more and more irritated by the klik as to why he couldn't see anything.

“I think you need glasses,” Boulder concluded.

Kade snorted a laugh and the Chief scowled at him, then he began, “Well, we’ll see what we can do about that, but for right now,” He said while watching them stand up, “Let’s get you bots, uh, boys, some clothes.”

“Sir,” Chase looked his Chief in the eye, “I realize that we should be arrested because of this,” he gestured at his team, “Disturbing display of indecency, but perhaps you could make an acceptation for the time being?”

The Chief nodded in agreement, “I think you’re Chase, just,” he paused, “Just don’t let the children or Dani see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! =^_^=

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so why Rescue Bots? Well it's for the plain and simple reason that I don't think there's enough fanfic of it. I don't want this to be for little kids but I also don't want this too grown at the same time. Especially since this is only second season of Rescue Bots and we're really just starting to see the bots grow and mature and really come into their own.


End file.
